


Musical Interlude

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, G!Papyrus - Freeform, Gaster!Papyrus - Freeform, Instrument Abuse, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just be honest and say you’re afraid I’ll break your piano.”</p><p>Your sweetheart of a boyfriend helps you learn a song on the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ACuteLatios
> 
> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

“Can you teach me to play piano?” you questioned as you looked up from your dinner plate. While this was an innocent enough question, it had been weighing on your mind for awhile. In all honesty, you were scared to bring it up. It wasn’t that you were intimidated by your soft hearted boyfriend. In fact, you had confided in him more than any other person. Really, the problem was your obvious lack of musical talent, and your...interesting history with musical instruments.

Your boyfriend looked shocked, if the widening of his ever calm eye sockets was any indication. He never expected you to ask that, of all things. And really, the question had come out of nowhere as you both had just been discussing getting a dog. He was so shocked that he dropped his fork in surprise, a mistake that did not go unnoticed by you. After scrambling to regain his composure, he questioned you. “Are you...sure love? I was under the impression you weren’t interested in that sort of thing anymore.”

You snorted unattractively, “Just be honest and say you’re afraid I’ll break your piano.”

“N-no of course not,” he cleared his non-existent throat, a cue to you that he was nervous, before addressing you again. “I thought you weren’t interested in the hobby at all. At least, that's what you’ve told me.”

“Oh I’m not,” you chuckled. Thinking back, you smiled at all the times you cursed your boyfriend for his musical prowess, claiming that you would never touch the keyed instrument. Really, you had made it quite clear what you thought of instruments.

You see, when you were younger, your parents signed you right up for violin lessons. The violin, you learned later, was an instrument that nearly everyone on your mother's side of the family played.

It only took three lessons for you to realize it was not for you. Your family came to that conclusion soon after they had to replace the strings on the delicate instrument a fourth time.

And so your father took over with the proud trumpet. You at first had been ecstatic. The trumpet was loud and boisterous, truly an instrument fitting for a rowdy child such as yourself. Unfortunately that was not the case as after only a few days into the break-in period, you broke it.

How does one break a trumpet you may question? Well not using the correct oil on the valves sure did the trick, especially when said incorrect oil was bacon grease. Your parents noticed the mistake of course, but by then it was too late. The instrument had not been given the proper oil and began to falter.

You sealed its death sentence when you left it behind your father's car's front tire. On accident of course.

Your parents finally gave up trying to get you to follow in their musical footsteps after the 5th instrument was broken. And by then, you were more than willing to comply.

As you remembered the now fond memories, you smiled softly before your gazed became contemplative. “I haven't been interested in it for a long time. But you are, so I want to make an effort to...I honestly don't know how to say this without sounding like a sap. You just always put in an effort to explore things you might not be interested in that I am, and I wanted to do that too. Sorry, that doesn't make any sense does it?”

Your declaration stunned Papyrus into silence. He stared at you an awkward second longer before he sent a particularly soft smile your way. “I completely understand. Are you sure you want to learn though?”

You nodded, determination coursing through your veins, “Of course.”

* * *

 

“This was a mistake,” you whinned, hitting another incorrect key. Papyrus, ever the gentleman, had waited until you were ready to start the lessons. You insisted that you were ready after dinner but...the lessons weren’t exactly going as planned.

“I understand this is frustrating love, but you must be patient. Dont worry, I believe in you! You can do it,” Papyrus encouraged softly as he guided your fingers to the correct keys. After giving you a short introduction into which keys were where, you insisted that you learn something. Anything. So of course, Papyrus started you on one of the easiest songs known to man. Hot crossed buns.

And you were failing horribly.

“Gah!” you shouted, missing another key. Throwing your hands in the air in exasperation, you brought your hands back down harshly, making a loud, disorganised sound come from the abused instrument. Papyrus almost chuckled in amusement, but decided against it at seeing your expression. Placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, Papyrus leaned forward until his front was to your back, and he was hunched over you.

He took your hands gently in his own and placed them in the correct positions for the short piece. His long fingers dwarfed your own, but he scrunched them slightly so that your fingers were the ones touching the keys. He pressed on your fingers gently as he guided you in the song, and the notes flowed easily.

“You can't be harsh,” he explained softly into your ear, concluding the piece. Stepping back, he gave you a soft pat on the back and gestured for you to try on your own.

And so you did, stunned into silence with a large blush on your face. At first you played too fast, but after a soft reminder from Papyrus, you slowed your tempo and started over. At times you faltered, not wanting to make the same mistakes as before, but before you knew it you had finished the song.

“I did it…” you muttered, looking at your hands for a moment. It took a second, but when you finally registered what you did, a large smile spread across your face. You turned to Papyrus, and his own grin widened as you repeated yourself even more enthusiastically. “I did it!”

“So you did love. Congratulations,” Papyrus replied. You immediately jumped up from the piano bench and gave your boyfriend a huge hug, standing on your tiptoes to reach your arms around the back of his neck. He chuckled at your excitement and hugged you back, his large hands resting on your lower back. His large trench coat nearly swallowed you whole as you hugged the tall man, but you paid it no mind.

“Thank you so much,” you muttered into his shoulder. In response, he gently pressed his teeth to your head and nuzzled into it. You were filled with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Found a mistake? Tell me!
> 
> Have a request of your own? Head on over to doctorz.tumblr.com.


End file.
